


Rise from Ashes

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Professor Sakuragi's new assignment for Ash and Gou? Take notes on the other pokemon of the Tower Duo! Should be easy enough, right?
Relationships: Gou & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303





	Rise from Ashes

“Ho-oh?” Gou gasped, rattling off, “The guardian of the skies? The other legendary pokemon of the Tower Duo? The same pokemon that will bring happiness to whoever sees it?!”

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other with sweatdrops. Professor Sakuragi nodded, saying, “According to my data, Ho-oh should be arriving near Mt. Silver soon, so you should start heading there.”

“... I’m already at Mt. Silver.” Gou stared at Ash and Pikachu as they ran ahead, the latter yelling out as if beckoning someone to come. “Ash convinced me to come. He said he wanted to see an old friend.”

“That’s… strange. It was probably just a coincidence. Now, I’m counting on you two!”

Gou grinned at the screen. “Yeah, you can count on me!” He closed the chat, watching Ash glance at him, before cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Larvitar, where are you?” he yelled. Pikachu aimed a thunderbolt attack straight up, and not even a minute later, a green blur shot directly at Ash and threw him to the ground. Reaching forward, Gou relaxed as Ash laughed, rubbing the head of the Larvitar. “It’s good to see you too!” Pikachu gave an excited chirp, waving at Larvitar.

Gou walked over and sat next to Ash, blinking as Larvitar used Harden when he looked at him. “I thought Larvitars couldn’t use Harden.” Gou aimed his phone at Larvitar, but Ash got in the way between them, Pikachu also blocking the camera with his tail.

“Ahaha, yeah, he’s a shy little dude, give him some time.” Wilting, Gou lowered his phone, watching Ash coo at Larvitar, hoisting it up while standing up. “You’re still such a cutie!” Pouting, Pikachu nuzzled at Ash’s cheek, making him laugh. “You too, Pikachu!”

“... Wait, Larvitars are 72 kg- hold on, how do you know this Larvitar-” Gou started, heart skipping beats when the sound of wings flapping came towards him. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he sniffed the air, shoving at Ash’s cheek and chirping loudly.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Ash beamed, waving with one hand, the other holding Larvitar. Gou turned around, greeted by, not Ho-oh, but a Dragonite. A person hopped off the Dragonite, cape fluttering in the breeze. “Lance!” Pikachu ran across Ash’s arm and leaped onto Lance’s shoulder.

Gou stared as Lance walked towards them with a smile, gawking as Ash used one hand to hold Larvitar--which is 72 kilograms!--and the other to shake Lance’s--the champion of Kanto AND Johto!--hand. “It’s been a while, Ash. Who’s your new friend?”

Pikachu giggled at Gou’s awed face, and Ash responded, “This is Gou! We’re both research assistants for Professor Sakuragi!” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, hand tickling Pikachu’s ears. “Really? I’m pretty sure you aren’t the research type-”

“And I’m pretty sure Larvitar here isn’t a dragon type!” Ash cut in. There was a moment of silence, before Ash and Lance both chuckled, making Gou’s jaw drop to the ground. “Not even Tyranitar is a dragon type.” Ash tickled Larvitar’s belly with a grin. “You’re so independent now, aren’t you, Larvitar?” Lance took Pikachu into his arms, smiling when Pikachu waved an arm towards Larvitar.

“...How do you two know each other???” Gou asked. Pikachu’s tail twitched as he wriggled out of Lance’s grip, curling around Ash’s neck and greeting Dragonite with a chirp.

Ash shrugged, Larvitar loosening back up as Lance stroked his head. “We just met each other, no big deal.” Deadpanning, Pikachu lightly slapped Ash’s face with his tail, causing Larvitar to giggle.

“Only you, Ash. Only you,” Lance mumbled, rolling his eyes. “So what brings you two here? I was just checking on the pokemon here.” Ash moved Pikachu’s tail out of his face and narrowed his eyes, giving a questioning hum. “... Ok fine, pseudo-legendary pokemon are cool, alright?” Dragonite, taking that as his cue, gave a bellowing coo.

Ash blinked before he bent forward laughing, eyes shut. “Lance oh Lance.” Gou stared between the two of them as Ash wiped some tears away, sporting a determined face. “I came here to see Larvitar here!” Lance nodded with a smile as Ash held Larvitar up without breaking a sweat, before turning his gaze to Gou, who squeaked in embarrassment. “Gou here is the real researcher! He’s trying to observe Ho-oh!” Pikachu raised a paw, squeaking in agreement.

“Ho-oh, huh? You’re in luck.” Gou froze, tilting his head. “Ash here is such a magnet for-”

“That was ONE time!” Ash hissed, causing Lance to cover his mouth to hide a giggle. “Well, the other time was with Team Rocket- Ugh, not the point. Maybe we can see each other without the place being in danger for once-”

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Gou’s phone went off, its alarm beeping with terror. A heatwave engulfed the area. Clutching Larvitar closer to himself, Ash watched the Rainbow Pokemon burst through the clouds with a loud screech, hands unconsciously clenching. Gou’s excited face was brighter than the legendary itself. Come to think of it, shouldn’t Ho-oh shine brighter than even Dragonite?

‘Destroy,’ an unknown voice boomed through Ash’s head, causing him to turn woozy. ‘That’s my purpose, to destroy.’ After one look at his trainer, Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Ho-oh. Larvitar gave a soft coo, stiffening as Ash did.

“Ash, are you-” Lance started as Gou began to record Ho-oh on his phone.

“Get down!” Ash yelled, dropping to the ground as Ho-oh blasted a Sacred Fire at them, covering Pikachu and Larvitar with his body and eyes tracking Dragonite as he flew upwards.

“Why did Ho-oh just attack us?!” Gou yelled, hands shaking. “Ash, Ho-oh just ATTACKED us!”

Lance hissed to himself, “The one day I leave my Gyarados-”

“Both of you, stop.” Ash stared into Ho-oh’s red eyes, which were glowing. A shiver went down his spine as Ho-oh’s dull feathers sparked with electricity instead of fire. Pikachu and Larvitar both sensed Ash’s unease and gave a few comforting coos.

‘Target acquired.’

Ash shot off the ground and ran to the side with Pikachu and Larvitar in his arms as an attack ran between Lance and Gou, right where Ash would have been. “Ho-oh, can you hear me?”

‘... Master wants to see you.’

Ash froze, glancing back at Gou, who was still recording. “It’s been mind-controlled, you have to-” At Ash’s frantic voice, Larvitar nuzzled at his arm. Dragonite narrowed his eyes, flying closer to Ash.

“I thought Ho-oh naturally have red eyes?” Gou said. Ignoring Gou, Pikachu’s ears perked up in alarm, growling at Ho-oh.

At the same time, Lance shoved himself off the ground, standing beside Ash, cape fluttering dramatically. “I trust you. Who do you think it is?”

Before Ash could get his answer out, a robot flew up from beyond the edge of the mountain, revealing an old villain. Jawdropping, Gou cowered closer to the ground. In contrast, Pikachu gave a loud squeak, hissing at Lysandre while puffing his fur up. Larvitar glanced between Ash and Pikachu, before cowering closer to Ash.

“There you are~” Lysandre smirked, stepping beside Ho-oh and petting its still feathers like it was dead. “Isn’t it fitting, Ash?” Lance took one glance at Lysandre and growled alongside Pikachu, causing Larvitar to use Harden once again.

“Lysandre.” Ash’s eyes widened, fighting back the instinct to take a step back. “You’re back,” he flatly said, causing Gou to startle. It’s strange watching Ash be so… disgusted by a person? Dragonite landed next to Lance with a gentle thud, copying Lance’s expression.

Lance shuffled between Ash and Lysandre, glaring at the latter. “Leave the kids alone,” he ordered. “Or, as the champion of the region, I will personally defeat you.” Pikachu chirped, almost inviting Lysandre to TRY to lay a finger on Ash as he made his way onto Ash’s shoulder. Larvitar gulped but nodded to Pikachu, trusting their judgments and bracing himself. Gou glanced at the growling Dragonite, taking note of how… protective he is.

“Ash isn’t a kid under YOUR laws,” Lysandre flatly said, sending out his Pyroar and red Gyarados alongside Ho-oh. Lance glanced back at Ash as he flinched but stood strong, Pikachu curling around Ash’s neck, nodding to Larvitar. “Step away from him, and everyone else can get out alive.” Gou felt his blood run cold, gripping his phone tighter. Dragonite circled the area, before hovering in the air over Ash and Lance.

‘No they won’t-’ Ho-oh was cut off as Larvitar gave out a Screech attack, but neither Ash nor Lance paid any attention to him. ‘Ugh. Chosen-’ The robot shot another red laser at Ho-oh, making it still again.

Ash growled, eyes darting around as Pyroar and Gyarados came towards him. Pikachu patted Ash’s hair with his tail, before jumping in front of him, giving off a Thunderbolt attack. Pyroar and Gyarados both dodged the attack. The robot aimed its laser at Ash but was shot off to the side by Dragonite’s Wing Attack. Lance blinked.

“Yeah, uh, continue doing that, Dragonite,” he ordered. Gou sweatdropped, getting off the ground and nearly dropping his phone as Ho-oh attacked the ground once more under Lysandre’s orders. Crouching down, Pikachu’s ears twitched, calling for Larvitar to protect Ash.

“This is your final warning,” Lysandre declared. 

Lance met Ash’s eyes. “Can you take Pyroar and Gyarados?” Ash gave Lance a nod back. Gou could only stare at the two of them, before staring up at Ho-oh with a swallow.

“Don’t get too close to that robot, both of you.” Ash glanced at Pikachu, unconsciously stroking Larvitar’s back for comfort. “Pikachu, we’re not taking any chances. No Iron Tail unless it’s for defense. Now, Quick Attack, go!” Pikachu gave a sharp squeak, running to the side as Pyroar tried to use Fire Fang on him and shooting him back with a Thunderbolt attack. Running to the side, Lance ordered his Dragonite to use Wing Attack to keep Gyarados back so they could get to Ho-oh, who was flying over the area.

As Ho-oh shook its feathers and shot a Sacred Fire at everyone, Lysandre began mega evolving his Gyarados. Ash and Lance both leaped away from Ho-oh. Growling at Ho-oh, Larvitar patted Ash’s arms and gave him a nod, getting a smile in return. Dragonite met Ho-oh’s attack with a Hyper Beam, backed up by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. The attacks exploded in the middle, causing black smoke to cover the area. Ash’s guts twisted, hopping to the side as a red laser cut through the smoke at him. Lance gritted his teeth, eyes scanning the area for Ho-oh as he used his cape to cover his nose and mouth. Dragonite was the same, bracing himself in the air for Ho-oh’s attacks, tanking a Brave Bird from Ho-oh. Awkwardly chuckling, Gou only sank back to the ground with pursed lips.

‘Charge!’

Ash hopped to the side, getting shoved to the ground as Ho-oh’s claws clipped at his shirt through the smoke. Larvitar tumbled out of Ash’s arms, giving a Screech and using Bite on Pyroar as he ran towards Ash. Pikachu found his way in front of Ash, using Thunderbolt to direct Gyarados away as Larvitar used Rock Throw on Pyroar.

“When did you learn Rock Throw-” Ash said, stopping and getting back up as Gou’s phone blared, announcing the sudden increase in temperature. Ho-oh screeched, its wing flapping so hard it caused Pikachu to flew off directly into Lance’s face. With a sweatdrop, Larvitar walked next to Ash and patted at his leg. Flying down next to Lysandre, Ho-oh gave a shriek, seeming to glare at Lysandre’s robot.

Dragonite weakly flew up and used Whirlwind to clear the smoke, causing Gou to stare in utter confusion, only to give a small yelp as Mega Gyarados smacked Dragonite out of the sky with Dragon Tail. Pikachu hopped down next to Dragonite, accidentally letting his guard down for a split second. Lance gritted his teeth, before turning stoic, eyes almost glowing with iciness as Pikachu got hit by Pyroar’s Flamethrower attack. Lysandre smirked, seemingly ignoring Ho-oh to show he didn’t even need it. His robot circled Ho-oh, ready to zap it again.

Larvitar growled at Pyroar and Gyarados, attacking them with Hidden Power, but it seemed to do nothing as they continued to charge up their own attacks. Ash yelled for Pikachu and Dragonite, wincing as Pyroar and Gyarados’s combined Hyper Beam hit their targets. Gou gulped, propping his hands on the ground to stop them from shaking and messing up the recording. Lance could only clench his fists.

Lysandre arrogantly chuckled, ordering, “Gyarados, Stone Edge on Ash!” Gou gasped, ears ringing as Pikachu shoved himself off the ground and yelled for Ash as the Stone Edge headed directly at him. Giving a yelp, Larvitar clung to Ash’s leg. Dragonite could only reach out to Ash.

‘No-!’

Before anyone could react, Ho-oh crashed into the Stone Edge attack and fell to the ground, eyes shut but still conscious. There was a moment of silence. Lysandre growled, shaking his head and ordering his robot to handle Ho-oh. Ash took a deep breath, his eyes colder than even Lance’s as Pikachu ran beside him. The two partners shared a smirk and nod, before staring at Gyarados.

“Pikachu, Quick attack and Iron tail on Gyarados.” While Lance and Gou sported surprised faces, Pikachu ran forward and smacked his tail down on Gyarados, being slapped up high into the air. “Larvitar, Rock Throw up!” Larvitar paused for a moment but nodded. While some of the rocks hit Lysandre’s pokemon, nearly making Pyroar faint, more were launched towards Pikachu, who used Iron Tail to propel himself upwards. Gou shook his head, utter confusion written all over his face. Tilting his head, Larvitar gave an excited chirp as Pikachu redirected the rocks at Lysandre’s pokemon with scary precision while climbing up.

Lance blinked, before snapping out of his stupor as Pyroar and Gyarados both charged up an Incinerate attack. “Dragonite, Thunder Wave!” Dragonite flew up from the ground. After paralyzing the two, Lance ordered, “Dragon claw on Pyroar!” With a single swipe, Pyroar was sent flying, unconscious. Lysandre froze, watching Pikachu and frantically ordering Gyarados to attack Dragonite. Ash only crossed his arms, watching Pikachu launching himself higher and higher, a small smile on his face as Larvitar cheered.

Gou shook his head, chuckling, but froze when Mega Gyarados’s Incinerate attack shot Dragonite to the ground. Ash watched Lance run over to his Dragonite, before calmly yelling, “Larvitar, Hidden Power, PIKACHU, Electroweb!” Larvitar ran forward and used his Hidden Power attack on Gyarados as Pikachu used an Electroweb to cover them both. Without prompt, Pikachu aimed a large Thunderbolt at the Electroweb which only affected Gyarados, shocking it until it nearly fainted. The Electroweb exploded, and Pikachu gave a loud chirp from the sky.

Lance placed a hand on Dragonite’s snout, watching Pikachu fall down with a grimace. Gou’s phone blared again, and Ash tipped his hat up, frowning as storm clouds appeared overhead. Lysandre’s eyes widened.

“... Can someone tell me what’s going on?!” Gou screamed, standing up as Lugia appeared, catching Pikachu and landing next to Ash with a loud thud. Instead of hardening up, Larvitar only stared at the legendary pokemon, hugging Ash’s leg.

“Why now? You should have come later!” Ash yelled at Lugia, who sweatdropped. Dragonite groaned, half-leaning against Lance and countering Gyarados’s Incinerate attack with a Hyper Beam. Puffing up his chest, Gou began to walk towards Ash. Pikachu hopped onto the ground, still glaring at Lysandre but coaxing Larvitar off of Ash and nodding towards Lysandre. 

“Oh, how interesting. Maybe I have a use for you after all,” Lysandre said, holding his hand out, and his robot flew towards Lugia. Ash ran in front of Lugia, holding his arms out, gasping as Pikachu ran up his shoulder, eyes twinkling with nostalgia. Gou and Lance both stared up at the storm clouds gathering around the area. Larvitar just cheered.

A lightning bolt struck Pikachu, and a huge Thunderbolt erupted out, effectively defeating Mega Gyarados and blasting Lysandre’s robot back. Lance’s shocked face and Ash’s loud sigh of relief were both captured on Gou’s video as Gou shakily stepped next to Ash, staring up at Lugia. Giving an amused chirp, Larvitar waddled away.

Gou watched in awe as Pikachu landed next to Ash, licking his fur before narrowing his eyes, sparking as the robot lazily circled around. Dragonite stretched his wings, flying up and landing next to Pikachu while Lance ran to Ash’s other side. Lugia huffed, rolling its eyes and taking another step back as a joke.

Lysandre declared, “You may have defeated two of my pokemon, but you can’t destroy my robot.”

“Oh no, that’s impossible!” Ash gasped dramatically, all of them sweatdropping as Lysandre nodded. Larvitar walked up from behind Lysandre, screeching directly at him, causing Lysandre to stiffen. Face-palming, Ash nodded to Pikachu, who dashed forward and paralyzed Lysandre, before hopping onto Ash’s shoulder, grinning as Lysandre fell over. Lugia gave a huff, noticing Ho-oh still laying there on the ground and tilting its head.

Gou slightly lowered his phone as Ash took Lysandre’s mind control device, not worrying about being shocked himself. Lance tilted his head, nodding to Dragonite to keep an eye on the flying robot. Larvitar ran back to Ash with a grin, greeting Lugia like it was normal for the guardian of the sea to know your parent.

“No, you can’t! Ho-oh’s already breaking out. If you destroy it, it’s going to-” Lysandre hissed, eyes tracking the robot overhead as he twitched from paralysis. Pikachu hissed back at him, before nuzzling Ash’s cheek with large innocent eyes while Larvitar rode on Ash’s shoe. Dragonite narrowed his eyes, warily circling around the robot.

“Yadda yadda. Alright, let’s see.” Gou rolled his eyes. Ash held up the device, a 9 key keypad on it, small dents around the numbers 1, 7, 9, and 0. “4 digits probably, no repetition, so… 24 possible codes. It might be a year, so maybe 1970? But the oils on your skin would wear the number down faster, so 0791. Or maybe 0719-” Growling softly, Lugia made its way over to Ho-oh, cooing as the red sparks surrounding Ho-oh lashed out at him.

Ash watched the robot overhead aim a laser at him, and cut in, “Pikachu, Thunderbolt.”

Gou and Lance both sweatdropped as the mind control device was fried and shut down, the robot overhead dropping to the ground. “That works too,” Lance shrugged, motioning for Dragonite to land beside him as Lysandre sighed in defeat. Larvitar stepped off Ash’s shoe, hopping up and down cheering.

“Well, sorry we don’t have the time-” All of them gasped as Ho-oh screeched from the ground, writhing uncontrollably. Lugia gave a small coo, nudging at Ho-oh, but Ho-oh doesn’t even look at Lugia as it flew up, glaring at the humans. Pikachu’s ears stiffened as he stared at Ho-oh, and Larvitar and Dragonite both gave a hiss. Eyebrows furrowed, Lysandre almost looked scared, curling on himself.

‘Pain-pain-pain-pain-pain! You humans all going to SUFFER!’ Ho-oh ranted, eyes tracking Lugia as it walked next to the group, almost acting as their protector.

Ash winced, holding his head and gritting his teeth. Shaking off his terror, Larvitar poked at Ash’s leg, causing Ash to chuckle and groan at the same time. Lugia lowered its neck down to Ash, asking, ‘Are you alright, Chosen One?’ Pikachu sparked at Lugia, before sighing, giving Ho-oh a sympathetic look. Dragonite, on the other hand, was ready to tear Ho-oh to pieces if he could.

“Don’t call me that!” Ash hissed. Gou blinked in confusion. Lance stared between Ash and Lugia with an awed but worried face, only to put on a serious face when Ho-oh used Sunny Day, clearing the skies of storm clouds while using Recover to heal. Lugia glanced up at Ho-oh, before nodding to Ash.

Ash took a deep breath, stroking Lugia’s neck. “What moves do you have? Not now, Larvitar. I know you have Aeroblast...” Larvitar pouted, walking over to Lance and tugging at his cape as Lugia pressed its snout against Ash’s face. Dragonite sighed, leaving Ash in Lugia’s care and trying to recover, still glaring at Lysandre.

‘Safeguard, Whirlpool, and Hydro Pump.’

“Got it.” Shielding his eyes, Ash sighed, “It’s not going to listen to me, huh? I wish this wasn’t the only way. Oh, Safeguard, please.” Like answering his first question, Ho-oh attacked the group with a Sacred Fire, only to be blocked by Lugia’s Safeguard. Lysandre raised an eyebrow. Dragonite made a huff of acceptance, sitting next to Lance. Lance hefted Larvitar up, having to use both arms to cradle him as Pikachu nodded to Ash. Gou, still trembling, recorded Ash as he and Pikachu got on Lugia’s back. “Larvitar, please stay with them. Lance, you know what to do. And Gou, you… you can do what you want, I guess. Lugia, let’s go!” Gou sweatdropped, keeping his recording on Lugia as Pikachu hopped down in front of Ash on Lugia, waving back at Larvitar.

Lance could only shake his head as Lugia took off, flapping its wings until it met Ho-oh face on. ‘Lugia, get out of MY WAY!’ Ho-oh screamed. ‘Those humans need me to teach them a lesson!’

Ash winced a bit, holding his cap and crouching closer to Lugia as it spun around, either avoiding Ho-oh’s fire attacks or blocking them with Safeguard. “... Pft, isn’t this familiar?” Pikachu nodded, huddling closer to Ash as they swerved around another attack.

Lugia gave a low rumbling laugh, bobbing its head up and down, making Ho-oh even madder. ‘Here we go,’ Lugia said to Ash, dodging Ho-oh’s Brave Bird attack with ease, before shooting an Aeroblast attack at Ho-oh, giving it no chance to use Recover. ‘I… Try talking to Ho-oh.’

“Ho-oh, can you hear me?” Ash called out, covering Pikachu with his body as Ho-oh countered Lugia’s Aeroblast with its own Sacred Fire, causing an explosion that threw both of them back. “... Would Whirlpool or Hydro Pump be overkill?” As Ho-oh continued to screech, Ash sighed, patting Lugia’s skin before stroking Pikachu’s cheeks. “Let’s go.”

Ho-oh shot another Sacred Fire at them, and Lugia said to both Ash and Pikachu, ‘Hold your breath!’ It engulfed itself in a vortex of water, shooting through the fire attack and directly against Ho-oh.

Down on the ground, Larvitar tilted his head and hopped down next to Lysandre, giggling as Lysandre glared at him. In contrast, Lance returned both Pyroar and Gyarados to their pokeballs and stared down at Lysandre with a scowl, backed by his Dragonite. “People like you really make me sick.” Gou tore his gaze away from the sky battle, glancing at Lysandre as he chuckled.

“And why is that, champion?”

Lance didn’t take his mocking voice to heart. “I don’t care how noble your goal is, you don’t mind control legendaries or traumatize Ash without getting away with it.” 

“You care way too much for him.”

Nodding to Dragonite, Lance simply ignored Lysandre and said, “Take him away. More importantly, get a Max Potion. I think we need it. Thank you, Dragonite.” Larvitar poked at Lysandre’s cheeks, before hopping away, staring up at the sky with a frown.

“You place way too much trust in him as well, I say! Ho-oh could destroy the world!” No one responded. “... Take care of my pokemon.”

“What?” Gou let out as Dragonite hoisted Lysandre up and flew away. “Traumatize Ash-”

Lance crossed his arms, before covering his neck with both his hands. “He’s the Team Flare boss, that’s reason enough. Speaking of which, you’ll see a lot of surprises with Ash. Good luck.” He glanced at up the sky with a sigh, looking casual, despite the blush of embarrassment seeping from behind his fingers. “Don’t tell Ash what I said before.” Gou could only furrow his eyebrows.

Up in the air, Lugia used another Aeroblast to counter Ho-oh’s Brave bird, causing Ho-oh to falter. It quickly restabilized itself, shaking its head. Ash and Pikachu both yelled, “Ho-oh! You can stop now!”

Ho-oh didn’t listen, only glaring at Lugia, growling, ‘YOU. Why are you attacking me? They’re the enemies! Why are you protecting the ENEMIES?’

‘Because they aren’t your enemies.’

“Ho-oh, I don’t want to do this, we can settle this peacefully!” As Ho-oh screeched again, Ash sighed. “Looks like we have to defeat Ho-oh. Pikachu, remember Pewter?” Pikachu nodded, and Ash gathered him in his arms.

Lugia gave Ash a sympathetic look, before gathering its Hydro Pump attack. Pikachu leaped into the air, giving off a Thunderbolt attack that combined with the Hydro Pump, finishing Ho-oh off and causing it to crash to the ground.

After Lugia caught Pikachu, they flew down next to Ho-oh. Gou watched Lance run over as well and shakily walked closer, Larvitar right after him. “Ho-oh, can you hear me now?” Ash asked, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder.

‘What… happened?’

“Ho-oh, listen to me, you’re no longer in danger,” Ash mumbled, backed by Pikachu’s agreements as they both stroked Ho-oh’s beak. “I’m not close enough to you that I could stop your suffering, I’m sorry.” Lance made a confused noise, glancing at Ash with furrowed eyebrows as Pikachu smacked Ash’s wrist with his tail. Gou also froze in shock, causing Larvitar to collide into his legs, staring up at both Ho-oh and Lugia as they nodded to each other.

‘... No, Chosen one, it’s not your fault,’ Ho-oh said.

“You too? Please, don’t call me that, I don’t want to...” Ash trailed off, covering his mouth and glancing away as Ho-oh brought him and Pikachu closer. “Just call me Ash...” Larvitar glanced up at Gou, before walking over to the group, staring at Lugia as it laid down next to Ho-oh.

“Wait, you can actually hear them?” Gou asked, wincing as both Ho-oh and Pikachu stared at him, the latter hopping off Ash’s shoulder next to Larvitar, nuzzling his cheek.

Ash ignored Gou’s question, still talking to Ho-oh. “And enough about me! You must be hurt, we should get you… uh, somehow healed?” Lugia gave a soft thrill, head butting against Ash’s back.

“Dragonite’s going to get a potion. And I say you’ve done more than enough,” Lance cut in, smiling as Ho-oh used the tips of its feathers to wipe away Ash’s tears and eyes shining like he knew a secret he would take to his grave. Chirping, Pikachu glanced at Lance, before hopping up and curling around in Ash’s arms, making Larvitar pout again. 

“No I haven’t! I was a coward-” Another smack to the wrist. Ash deadpanned at Pikachu, who only grinned back at him.

“Hello?” Gou paused his recording, waving at Ash. “If you’re a coward, what am I? I don’t even have a pokemon that can fight, and your Pikachu just… summoned Lugia somehow? And… What? No ordinary person would have gotten so close to- holy, that’s Ho-oh,” he rambled, staring between Ash and the two legendaries. Lugia and Ho-oh glanced at each other with amused faces.

Ash awkwardly laughed, glancing at Lance for a split second as Gou began taking notes on Ho-oh, recording its rainbow feathers and mumbling observations. “Yeah, of course Ho-oh’s feathers are fluffy, it’s Ho-oh!” Ash answered, watching Lance grin at him, almost like he proved Lance right in something. Lugia, instead, narrowed its eyes at Lance. Larvitar didn’t care about any of that, however, still demanding someone to pick him up for cuddles.

“... You also said something similar about Lugia- Don’t tell me you met both of them before?!” Gou breathed out. Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder, chirping and nodding.

“Yeah, I saw Ho-oh on the first day of my journey-” Ash took one look at Gou’s panicked expression and shoved his way out of Ho-oh’s wings. “Gou, Gou, look at me. Larvitar, please, you can get as many cuddles as you want if you- Pikachu, can you?” Lance ran a hand through his red hair, stepping back and marveling at the two legendaries as they greeted one another. Pikachu rolled his eyes, hopping down to pat Larvitar on the back.

“I just realized. We almost died, didn’t we? If Champion Lance wasn’t, if Lugia didn’t, if Larvitar hasn’t, if you didn’t… Ash so many things could have gone wrong! How are you so CALM?!” Ash, Pikachu, and Lance all gave Gou an empathic smile. Larvitar only stared at Ash with a grin, cooing to Pikachu before waving at Lugia and Ho-oh and demanding playtime.

“First things first, I didn’t do anything-” Ash cut himself off as Gou trembled, shaking his head. “Alright, sorry, but still. How can I help you?”

“I just watched. I literally just… I didn’t do anything! I’m just a scaredy-Mew and I-” Pikachu cut Gou off by scooching over and tapping at his leg. Giggling, Larvitar also came over and clung to Gou’s leg.

Ash opened his arms, and Gou welcomed the hug by leaning against him, making no move to hug Ash back. “I know you were scared, but you’re not a scaredy-Mew. How we met proved that.” Lugia gave a hum, before tilting its head and staring at Lance, who nodded like what Lugia insinuated was crazy as he kicked at Lysandre’s robot. Rolling its eyes, Ho-oh simply chirped at Lugia.

“Compared to you-” Gou started, getting a slap on the ankle by Pikachu’s tail and a few pats to the shoe by Larvitar.

“I was the same.”

“WAS?! How are you used to this now?!”

“How do you think Lance and I met?” Lance gulped, awkwardly rocking on his heels and glancing off as Ash continued, “But we’re alive, is that not enough?” Pikachu sighed, ears wilting as he slightly shook his head. Larvitar noticed Pikachu’s mood and went over, chirping and trying to cheer Pikachu back up with some success. Ho-oh and Lugia both guiltily nodded to each other, slightly shaking their wings.

“... When I said I wanted Mew to be my starter, I didn’t want to hurt it! I just wanted to be its friend! You believe me, right?”

“Of course.” Gou froze, staring up at Ash. “Yeah, you’re not a bad person. I’ve encountered way too many to know-and there’s Mewtwo’s-ok, not the point.”

“MewTWO?!” Lance also made a questioning noise as Gou flailed, causing Pikachu to paw-palm. Glancing up at Ash, Larvitar’s eyes gleamed in excitement.

Ash chuckled, “Whoops, yeah.”

Gou sputtered, “What is your LIFE?” He stepped away from Ash, gesturing at Ho-oh and Lugia, who were nuzzling each other, and then at Lance, who was casually twirling his cape in his finger. “Evil organizations? Legendaries?! CHAMPION LANCE?!” Pikachu ran up to Ash’s head, squeaking at Gou as his phone shook in his hands. “Ha, and you connect so well with all pokemon. You should just take all the starters Professor Sakuragi presented to me since they’re clearly closer to you...”

Ash’s eyes twinkled as he scratched Pikachu’s tail. “My adventures are crazy, indeed. Look, you’ll get a pokemon, Gou. It might not be Mew, but you’re going to get one.” Larvitar walked from behind Ash, lightly tugging at his pants. “Hey Larvitar, you did great out there!” After picking Larvitar up, Ash glanced at Gou. “You did great as well, Gou. I’m sure Professor Sakuragi would be proud of you.” Pikachu gave a soft coo, patting at Ash’s hair and grinning as Larvitar nuzzled at Ash’s chest. Ho-oh and Lugia both chuckled as Gou’s only response was aiming his camera at them.

After a moment of silence, Lance said, “I second that! Congrats, Gou, you survived a world-ending event!” Sweatdropping, Ash glanced between the Larvitar in his arms and Pikachu as he took his usual position on Ash’s shoulder.

Gou, however, stared between Lance and Ash. “... I thought I was special-”

“You are!” Ash said.

“But you-”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not.”

Gou sighed, clutching his phone closer with a smile. “Thank you, Ash.”

“... Now do you admit I’m more interesting?” Ash joked, using one hand to stroke Larvitar’s head and the other to tickle Pikachu’s ears, making both of them coo in appreciation.

“What, no!” Gou denied, causing both Ash and Lance to laugh. Ho-oh and Lugia’s chuckles also rang through Ash’s head. “... But, uh, I do admit you did a lot in saving the world.” Ash was stunned into silence. Pikachu’s tail twitched as he huddled closer to Ash, nuzzling his neck and licking his cheek as Larvitar butted Ash with his snout.

“... Is this the first time you’ve heard that?” Lance asked with creased eyebrows, walking next to Ash once more as he rubbed at his neck and by extension Pikachu’s back.

“Uh, yeah?” Before anyone could respond, Ash continued, “But this wasn’t a world-ending event in the first place.” Lance, from the corner of his eyes, watched Lugia cower. Larvitar’s red eyes only twinkled as he patted Ash’s arm.

“That freak tried to kill you by controlling Ho-oh!” Gou yelled, Ho-oh also cowering in the background. Pikachu dangled his tail in front of Larvitar, who giggled and playfully batted at it.

Ash shrugged, “Eh, the world can go on without-” Pikachu gave a sharp chirp, shoving at Ash’s cheek in denial.

“No it can’t,” Lance cut in. Ash shot him a worried look, before sporting a small smile that Lance copied back to him. 

‘It can, but it clearly won’t last,’ Ho-oh and Lugia both said, their voices overlapping and harmonizing in Ash’s mind, but everyone else could only hear their coos. Eyes sparkling, Gou tried to keep from smiling as he glanced between Ash and the two legendaries.

“... You are all so sweet, thanks,” Ash said, dipping his head and nearly sending a stumbling Pikachu forward to the ground. Snickering, Larvitar lightly poked Ash’s neck with his spiked head.

‘Thank YOU.’ Flushing, Ash grinned at the two legendaries, causing Gou to beam even more. 

Lance noticed Gou’s awed face and gave him a grin. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you, Gou! Please call me Lance.” Gou froze, before practically vibrating with excitement. Ash stood up straight, Pikachu regaining his footing on Ash’s shoulder and tilting his head as Ho-oh pecked at Lugia’s wings.

Larvitar gave a chirp, poking at Ash’s chest and nodding at Pikachu. “Aw, you want to come with us? We’re happy to welcome you to the family!” Ash said, nuzzling Larvitar’s cheek, with Pikachu jumping into Ash’s arms as well.

Gou tore his eyes from Lance and stared between the two pokemon in Ash’s arms and Ash with a wide grin. “Maybe I won’t have Mew as my starter, but I’m still going to search for it!”

“That’s the spirit!” Lance and Ash both said, the latter whipping around as two feathers fluttered to the ground in front of him. Pikachu’s eyes widened, poking at his own cheeks to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Larvitar, being Larvitar, only marveled at their shininess.

“Is that- that’s a Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing!” Gou gasped, squatting and beginning to take notes on the two feathers while Ash stared at Ho-oh and Lugia, eyebrow raised.

‘Go on!’ Lugia said, nodding and nearly slapping Ash on the back. Pikachu perked up, hopping out of Ash’s arms and sniffing the two feathers with a blinding smile up at Ash.

‘You deserve it,’ Ho-oh added. ‘... Oh, and your red-haired friend over there just reminded me. It’s nice to meet you in person.’ Lance narrowed his eyes at Ho-oh, rubbing his nose.

Ash gave a surprised laugh. “Oh yeah, that’s right! Night to meet you too, Ho-oh! And thank you. Both of you!” Squatting next to Gou, Ash let Larvitar down on the ground next to Pikachu, who immediately started telling Larvitar all about their past adventures with Ho-oh and Lugia. “Gou, you want to take one?”

Gou’s eyes sparkled, but he quickly shook his head. “No, you can keep them. Only if I can research on them!” Lance blinked, before shaking his head with a grin like he should have seen this coming. Larvitar and Pikachu circled around each other, laughing and playing on the two legendaries. Ho-oh’s feathers all shined against the sun, glistening like a rainbow of fire.

“Of course!” Ash gathered the two feathers, standing up with Gou and watching the two feathers glisten in the sun. “Wow, this fits with my assorted collection of keepsakes, doesn’t it, Pikachu? I’ve been missing one from Johto for a while!” Pikachu gave a pleased squeak, giggling as Larvitar tackled him, both of them lightly tossed up and down by Lugia.

Lance took Ash’s statement as his cue, slinging an arm over Ash’s shoulder and nudging the fallen robot farther away. “This is so exciting! Anything else I should know about before Dragonite comes back? You’re both free to tell me anything, especially you, Ash!”

“You really don’t want to go to work, huh?” Ash deadpanned, causing Gou to giggle.

“... Ok, that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to five whole days of work! I still really don’t like this one story-wise, but hey, it was cathartic for me.  
> Wasn’t inspired by these, but they still look cool!  
> https://offireandwaves.tumblr.com/post/162212624383/%E9%87%91%E9%8A%80  
> https://zenzgtandg.tumblr.com/post/173384308681/lugia-reddit-art-by-kindagoodpainter  
> https://zetsuthetwisted.tumblr.com/post/140752549238


End file.
